Industrial production of toner generally occurs through batch reactions. For example, is an emulsion/aggregation (EA) scheme, two reactors can be used, one to accommodate particle formation and aggregation and then the slurry is transferred to a second reactor to finish the product by coalescence. The residence time of the reaction mixture in either tank can be about the same, and may range up through 8 hours or more.
A continuous process, if possible, can provide advantages over batch aggregation and coalescence (A/C) by providing one or more of faster and/or efficient mixing, higher yield, fewer impurities, flexible A/C conditions, time and cost savings, and increased surface area to volume ratio that results in good mass and heat transfer.
Continuous processes however, do have some shortcomings, for example, because of the need for reactant and product communication devices, there is a risk of blocking such conduits with reagents, reactants and/or products, such as, particulates, such as, toner particles.